Un-official Office
by MidnightDawn999
Summary: Prompt: Write about a time Nick was attacked and Monroe saves him.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The case had gone south. And of course, as seemed to be his luck – though he hardly believed in such a thing – it had turned out to be a Wesen. Or more appropriately, Lutzelfrau, a witch in German folklore – or even **more** precisely, the great grandchild, a descendent, and a Hexenbiest.

"Oh great," Nick muttered, already spinning on his heel and bolting for the other side of the room. His gun had been knocked from his grasp, just yards away from where he stood now. He skidded to a halt, reaching for it already when another blow came.

His skull connected with the ground and he could have sworn he heard a crunch. Pain blurred his sight and he fought it, already struggling to stand once more. His hands were extended to balance himself, knees still bent as he stumbled, dazed eyes flickering back and forth.

His vision cleared just in time for him to see her rotting fist lash out once more. His eyes widened and he flipped, landing on his feet out of her reach. She bolted forward, dislocated jaws snapping for his throat. His hands shot out and gripped her shoulders, holding her just out of reach. Her teeth continued to snap, growing ever closer to his neck. He grunted, attempting to look over his shoulder at his 9mm that lay just inches from where they stood.

He could get it. He punched her, and her head cracked back. He was already diving for the weapon, hands outstretched. A body landing on top of his back knocked the air from his lungs when his chest collided with the floor, crushed. 'She's heavier than she looks…' he thought in dry amusement. A voice suspiciously like Bud's spoke in his head, 'Or grimm humor. Not that Grimm's have different humor, I just mean, uuh, you know!'

He could have smirked, had he not been in this situation. His arm reached for the gun, fingers barely crawling on the floor towards it, just out of his grasp. He made a pained noise when something sharp dug into his back. His mouth went slack and his face gently pressed against the floor – like a dying fish gasping for breath, or in this case a man without air trying to 'gasp' through the pain.

A voice interrupted the scuffle. "Hey!" It was intentionally loud, and rather angry. The Hexen turned her head, a rotting snarl on her face. "Oh." Monroe stood near the door way, fists clenched by his sides. His disgust from the sight of the other Wesen was short lived – he looked down and rolled his head, Woge – the now Blutbad's red eyes flicked back up.

The Hexenbiest screamed in anger, then looked back to the Grimm pinned beneath her, hand gripping his hair and yanking his head back – then proceeding to slam it against the floor.

Monroe's snarling yowl made the witch hesitate, and it gave Nick enough leverage to knock her off and roll from under her. Finally, his hands wrapped around cold steel. By the time he got to his feet, Monroe and the other Wesen were locked in a fight. He aimed, but lowered the gun for lack of a clear shot.

Monroe was pushed back, and before he moved forward again, Nick took the shot. And several more, until it dropped to its knees, eyes growing glassy and lifeless. The body hitting the ground was the only sound in the echoing room for some time.

Monroe turned back, now-worried eyes moving to Nick. Nick in response retuned the stare with a tired and pained one of his own, starting to once more lower the weapon. He took a wobbly step and it sent Monroe into motion, who rushed to his side.

"Nick? Oh man, that looks bad," Monroe put a hand on the back of Nick's head, drawing it away covered in crimson.

Nick shakily started lowering himself against a wall and to the floor – in which the Blutbad beside him helped the action. "It's bloody, should I call paramedics?"

Glazed eyes met his own. "What?"

"Do you want me to—" Monroe was stopped when Nick placed a hand against his chest. Monroe glanced down then back up at Nick's expression, one of confusion. Concussion.

"Wait…"

Monroe did wait. For several seconds. Then he shook his head, pulling out his phone, "Okay man, I'm calling them now."

Besides the fact there was now a body. Monroe sighed. Just another day in his un-official office.

 **Thank you for reading, and God bless!**


End file.
